Hazelthorn's Story
by Hazelthorn
Summary: What happens when a queen, with a terrible life, enters the Junkyard, makes a best friend, gets a crush, has someone crush her heart, make it better again, and have to deicide something she wouldn't have fathomed back at home? Tons of things!
1. Shiny

The Story of Hazelthorn Jellicle

By: Madison Weathersby

*Alonzo's Point of View*

Tonight, I was on duty, guard duty.

I hated it when it was my turn.

Leave the tall, dark, and handsome guy out here to fend for himself.

Wonderful idea, Munkustrap.

He would love to see me roasted on a spit, wouldn't he.

WOULDN'T HE!!!

Little did I know of the two screaming banshees galloping towards me, but soon I heard, "HELP! LEMME IN! NO, LEMME IN! LET US IN! MOMMY'S NOT HAPPY, AND IS GONNA HIT US WITH THE METAL SPOON! AHHHHH! DON'T LET MOMMY HURT US! SAVE US! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE SILVERTWIG! SHE MET MOMMY'S STAINLESS STEEL SWORD! MOMMY WANTS OUR HEADS ALREADY! DON'T BE THE REASON WE DIE!"

At this point, they were sobbing loudly, so loud, that all of the junkyard could hear.

Jennyanydot's came bolting in.

"I hear the cries of children!" she screamed.

I don't know how she can differentiate adult cries, children cries, and teenage cries.

They sound the same to me. And I don't like any of them. They give me the creeps.

The kittens were taken by her to Munkustrap, with us all following close behind. When Munkustrap approved of them, the kittens went to meet the others.

Heaven help us if they meet and befriend the trouble-making twins.

* Hazelthorn's Point of View*

I don't quite know if I like it here.

Tantamiri already has five friends, and she's the shy one!

I don't know what to do.

I was hardly ever away from my sister, but this was so ridiculous, that I had to get away from it all.

I was crying. I didn't want the others to see me because I knew they would tease me.

I looked all around me, when something caught my eye.

It was a shiny car key. SWEET!

I love shiny things.

This should cheer me up.

A noise made me stop what I was doing with the car key and drop it.

"MOI SHIONY!" I heard someone scream.

A queen, no doubt of that.

I didn't want any of the teasing.

I then heard some tom shushing the queen.

He was too late.

"Who's there," I asked, my voice still shaky from crying.

"Bettah assked me ta you," came the voice of a tom.

He had a deep cockney accent.

He came out, or, I guess it was him.

He looked stunningly……. I didn't quite know what to call it.

"My name is Hazelthorn," I politely stated.

"Oi'm….." but he didn't get to finish.

"HAZEL! WHERE ARE YOU! HAZEL! Oh dear!" screamed a kitten Hazelthorn had hoped not to see for another hour.

"Coming," I screamed, with only a hint of anger, an improvement for me.

"Bye," I muttered to the strange unnamed tom.

"Moi niome is Mungowjerra'," he said to me.

My heart melted as he said it.

I loved the name so much.

Mungojerrie wasn't very easy to come across.

It flowed through my head as I ran to my sister.

Mungojerrie.

It was a wonderful name, a name she had never heard, and I automatically knew we would become great friends.

"Hazel? Helllllooooo!'" called an all too familiar voice.

Tantamiri was staring at me with huge eyes, like flying saucers, whatever those are.

I'm sure her eyes looked very close to those things.

"What!" I scream, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"I just wanted to see you," Tantamiri stated, which I knew was a flat out lie.

"Now, I'm going to count to ten, and you can say what you really think, or I'll sing bad opera," I said, quite proud of the look that came upon her face.

"No," she muttered, "I'll tell you. I just met the awesomest tom in the world! He knows magic! How cool is that!? You've totally GOTTA come see him! He's amazing! I mean…….. there's this magician I met whose going to be my friend!"

Great, another friend.

"Well, I'm busy trying to make friends," I muttered.

Mungojerrie suddenly walked by.

"Ello 'Azel! Who's ya friend?"he asked, and i just swore that he looked into my very soul. Creepy!

"This is my sister, Tantamiri," I said, quite bored and angry at the same time.

Then a scream filled the air.

"MACAVITY!"


	2. TSE1

*Hazelthorn's Point Of View*

The scream filled the junkyard, and I felt like I was in a bad horror movie.

I wasn't frightened because of the scream, or the lightning, or the thunder.

I was frightened because I had no clue what was going on.

You see, my mind works that way.

I, under normal circumstances, would be frightened by the lightning and thunder.

The problem was, today wasn't normal.

After running from a person you were raised by who treated you like filth, nothing is normal, or, at least for maybe a week.

I wouln't know.

I started running today.

I arrived today.

Today is not a good day for me.

In fact, the only good thing was making my first friend.

I looked towards Mungojerrie, who was looking at me with his dark blue eyes filled with fear.

I became just as frightened as he was.

Quiet filled the area, until a evil laugh broke the silence.

Mungo practically flung me into the trunk of the TSE1, before jumping in himself.

All that could be heard from out of the car was the laughter, screaming, and shouting.

What was happening?

Maybe if I took a peek outside........................

I reached for the opening, only to find a paw stop me.

"Mungo!"I screamed.

"Shh," he whispered,"Do you wanah to ge' kit-naped?"

I shook my head.

~*~*~~8`8`~*~*~&~*~*

After we waited about an hour, Mungo decided it was safe to leave the TSE1.

"Come o'," he said.

I did as he said.

He was right to leave then.

I looked back to see a pile of junk fall on top of the trunk.

I gulped, and then looked around.

Everyone was running around, checking that evryone was there.

Then I nuzzled Mungo.

"Wha' was that fo'," he asked sheepishly.

"Thanks," I told him.


	3. Twizzlerz

**Author's Note:** When Mungo is thinking, it won't have an accent. That is way to much cockeny for my head to deal with. Ok! Great! We'll get along fine.

*Mungojerrie's Point Of View*

I went about the rest of the day looking for Hazel.

She had run off.

Crud!

I don't want another queen to be kit-napped.

That would suck!

A scream interuppted my thoughts.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEEEE," screamed the only queen I would search for, except for my sister.

Oh, GOD!

What was that _thing _in hand.

I sniffed the air.

I smelled SUGAR!

"Wot is that?" I asked, not quite very polite.

"Twizzlerz," she said, and she sounded very, insane.

"Geez, you're gonna ge' a sugah hipe," I said, laughing my head off at the look on her face.

"Mehh," she cried.

"It's ok. I get hyper, too. I like hyper," I said.

Geez, did I really do that?

"Oh! I see! You want this candy for yourself!"she said, "It's mine! You can't have it!"

Pheew, she didn't get the idea.

I really shouldn't like her.

It's not natural.

Love is for the weak.

That's what dad told me.

What if he's wrong.

Crud!

Why does she make me feel this way?

Why must I love her?

I remember my father.

I hated him.

There was that one time when................

_"Son!"_

_A scream had pierced my mind._

_"No! Don't hurt Teazah! No!"_

_Why had I screamed that._

_Father looked at me, then said,"Alright, you are gonna recieve her punishment. Teazer! Get me my whip, or you're next! You're gonna be tied to a lamppost, then beaten, then I'll get you in the morning."_

_I backed away._

_"See, son! I told you! Love can only lead to despair. You're love for your sister has earned you the punishment she deserves. Is that fair to you? Huh!"_

I still had a couple of bruises from when he last hurt me.

But he's gone now.

Now, where did that queen go.

"Hazel!" I screamed.

Then i found a note stating:

_Dear Mungojerrie,_

_This queen has been very bad._

_So, I am given the chance to punish her._

_If anyone wants her, then must come get her._

_And bring Demeter._

_That is my trade._

_Love,_

_Macavity_

I hated him almost as much as I had hated dad.

He's gonna pay!

As I left the junkyard, I felt a presense around me.

I turned around to see Mistoffelees, checking out Hazel's sister.

What was her name?

Tantamiri!

"You like Hazel's sistah," I said.

"Who's Hazel?" he questioned.

I pointed at Tantamiri,"Her sistah!"

"Oh, I guess?" He said.

"Whateva!" I said stroming off to Macavity's.

I was one of the only ones who knew the way.

I found myself sorta lucky.

Oh, Hazel!

Please don't be hurt.

I felt just like I did with Teazer.

Whenever she was gonna get hurt, I stepped in to save her.

So, I got hurt.

Terribly!

My life had sucked!

It's getting better.

I reached the front of Macavity's.

I was cold.

It was cold.

I was scared, but not for my sake, but for the sake of Hazel.

Everyone knows what happens to queens that get kit-napped by Macavity.

They either die or have kits months later.

I didn't want that for Hazel.

I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Hello Mungojerie," said a tom I wanted to strangle.


	4. I'm A Crazy Kitty

* Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

"Macavity!" someone screamed.

I looked towards the voice.

Mungojerrie!

Ha!

Macavity said no one would come for me, but he was wrong.

Mungojerrie came.

I started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaahaha!"

I sounded crazy.

Mungojerrie was staring at me.

I bet he thought I was crazy, too.

"Ah, yes. Hazelthorn, meet my old top agent, Mungojerrie," came the voice of Macavity.

I wanted to strangle him.

"I know Mungo!" I barked.

"Well, well! What do we have here. A little love story? How.........dispicable," Macavity was smiling by the end of his quote.

"NOT, a love story. More like a story of..........GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Mungojerrie screamed.

The next thing I know, I am being strangled, gasping for air.

Is that all I can do?

Why don't I fight back?

Oh, yeah!

Cause I'm the stupid one.

I don't like being paralyzed.

It's no fun, I can tell that.

Then, everything blacked out.

*Mungojerrie's P.O.V.*

She fainted?!?!

I'm gonna kill Macavity, and his little rats, too.

I jumped at him.

He hit me.

I bite him.

He claws me.

And so on.

Guess what?

I won!

He scurried off with his rats.

I start to leave.

Wait, go grab Hazel.

I had to sling her over my shoulder.

Everlasting Cat, she was light.

Must've been under-fed.

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

I woke up to the sound of iced tea being stirred.

I looked over to see a human.

"Oh, poor dear. Look Diablo, Angel, your friend woke up."

The human had long head-fur, so I guess it was a female, girl, queen thing.

Wait!

Who are Diablo and Angel?

I look over to notice only one cat.

It was that girl Mungo was with earlier.

She waltzed over to me.

"Hoi," she mewed.

"Hi-i," I said, while panting, because I was so scared thatI could've died.

"He's coming, oi," she said the last bit to a distant figure.

I was guessing that Macavity won me fair and square and he was coming for me.

Then I saw Mungo, with his beautiful glowing eyes, his ruffled, mangled, blood-stained fur.

Wait!

_Blood-Stained!!!_

How did that happen?

I run to him, and as I realize how his fur became blood-stained, I started to cry.

It was all my fault.

I make terrible things happen.

Mungo started to stroke my back, making me purr.

I fell back asleep that night with the satisfaction that I had a friend.

* * *

Screaming.

I wake up to a very familiar scream.

And a voice.

"No! No! No more spoons! NOOOOO!! Wait, That a fork! OUCH! But it still hurts!"

Oh, God!

Violaunte!

I had almost forgotten her.

I carefully slip out from under Mungo's arms, and creep through the doggy-flap, which this human uses for cats.

I run out to see Violaunte,lying in the fetal position on the ground, looking as if she might die any second now.

One look at her would've made any _sane_ kitten faint of shock.

But all I do, sinse I am close to the junkyard, is scream, "Somebody help me! My sister is dying!"


	5. Truth or Dare

I wait for them to come.

I hear, in the far distance, Alonzo screaming, "Wake up! Wake up! There's a kit dying over here! Help!"

I see him running while he was screaming.

Alonzo drops to the ground by Violaunte.

He puts his head to her chest.

He looks towards me.

"I can just faintly hear her heart beating. Now, I'm no conjurer, or Jenny, but I can guess that if they wake up soon, she'll live."

"What do we do then?"I ask.

He smirks at me.

"We scream like hell."

And we did.

"Help!"

"Someone!"

"Please!"

"Come ON!"

Alonzo looks towards me.

"Here they come Hazel,"he mutters.

"Alonzo, YOU ARE A SAVIOR!"

They all arrive, each sharing a different gasp at each.

Coricopat announces, just as Munkustrap walks by her side, "She will live."

Then, from afar, we all hear,"Why did you put your arms around me while I was asleep!"

Tantamiri?

Mistoffelees, also from afar, shouts, "You were shivvering and it was cold!"

* * *

"Tantamiri, truth or dare?"Misto asks.

Tantamiri has a ceratin devilish gleam in her eyes as she says, "Dare!"

Misto looks at her and says, "I dare you to kiss me, on the lips."

Tantamiri looks as if she might faint.

I look at her while she follows through with the dare.

She pulls away from her kiss.

Misto was smirking.

His smirk scared me.

Tantamiri looks at Victoria, then turns her head to Munkustrap, "Munkustrap, truth or dare?"

Munkustrap, who was looking very bored, mutters, "Truth."

"Is it true that you have a huge crush on my sister, Violaunte?"

"Yes!"

At that, we all look at her.

She got up and ran.

Munkustrap looks at Victoria and says, "Take my turn," be fore running after Vio.

Victoria looks at me, "Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Dare!!!!"

She thought for a moment before saying, "I dare you to stay inside of Macavity's place for an hour."

I look around, especially at Mungo, who looked so angry that he might kill Vicky.

If he did, I wouldn't care.

I ran off, out of the junkyard, towards Macavity's place, inside of it, into one long corridor before I hear a voice.

"Help me," it whispers.

"Who are you," I whisper back.

"My name is Roselna, and I need your help. Macavity took me and my mother, but my mother's dead now. Please, can you get me out of here?" Roselna wispers.

* * *

In a matter of an hour, I had her out of there.

We both ran to the junkyard.

"Thank you, Hazel," she says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Macavity speaks of you often." she says, just a moment before I faint of shock.


	6. Your Favorite Teenage Queens are BACK!

I woke up in a field next to Mungojerrie.

Mungo looked at me, and smiled.

"Yo're awake, sliepyhead," he said.

I look at him and move close to his ear.

"Promise me one thing, Mungo," I whisper.

"Anythin fo you," he whispers back.

"We'll be best friends forever,"

"Of course!"

* * *

I wake up to find Tanta at the end of my bed.

"Tanta! What are you doing here?" I ask.

She looks around.

"Promise you won't tell no one," she mutters.

I look at my sister.

"Of course."

"Misto is dating Vicky! AGAIN!" she muttered.

"Well, she a bitch. Really! A female dog in the worst of forms. I bet she contacts her pollicle brothers every night so that she may earn a love potion," I tell her.

"Thank you," she muttered, and I knew she would still cry.

"Why don't you ounish Misto for his sins and annoy him?" I suggest.

She nods and leaves.

Everlasting Cat, was she in love.

* * *

"You will NEVER catch me," I scream.

Although, Mungo sure was catching up.

"Hazel, ofter oll these years, Oi can tag easy," he said, all while intently chasing my and my tail, "And whoi do Oi 'ave to sta' up with you?"

I look at him.

He must've forgotten.

That is what hurt me more than anything.

"Mungo! At midnight tonight, I'm turning fourteen. You MUST and ARE staying up with me. No exceptions," I tell him, while flashing a famous 'Hazel smirk.'

I see the TSE1, or what's left of it, in front of me, and hurdle over it with ease.

Mungo does the same.

Then we both see Munkustrap holding Violaunte above his head.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" she says, while squirming.

"No! I'm going to bonfire you before you can turn fourteen," he says to her.

She then starts laughing like a.......... queen.

"You told me that last year," she says.

And with that, Munkustrap runs off, probably trying to celebrate her birthday with her _alone_.

Me and Mungo keep running, even when I saw Tugger in front of me, back turned towards me.

"Move!" I scream, but he still wouldn't budge, so I just over him.

I look back at Mungo and say, "Just like ya taught me," before running off, again.

Mungo did the same as I did.

We also ran by Tantamiri and Misto.

Misto was crying.

"I can't believe she would do that to me," he mutters.

"I never liked her," Tanta tells him.

"Just cheat on me.......with....... that guy with those creepy eyebrows,"he tells her.

"Plato? He's just creepy. Look Misto, any girl would be lucky to have you," she tells him, hoping to give him a hint.

He didn't.

When I was finally out of earshot of the others, I stop and say," You win!"

Then Mungo stops looking playful, and starts looking serious.

"Hazel, can Oi tell ya somethin?" he asks.

"Sure Mungo!" I say, unprepared for the thing he told me.

"I Love ya, Hazel, more than loife itself."


	7. Tantamiri Take Over

**Author's Note-**I'm starting in Tantamiri's P.O.V. this time. Please Read and Review. The last P.O.V. is Violaunte's. I think she deserves it.

* * *

"I just want my snow white queen back," Misto muttered, through tears.

I hated to see him cry.

"Misto, I bet you could date any queen you wanted," I say, hoping to make him feel better.

He looks at me, his aqua eyes brimming with tears.

"Most queens think I'm gay," he told me.

I gasped.

"Who told you that?" I demanded to know.

He lets out a little giggle.

"Hazel," he said.

I look at him.

Sure, some of the things he does aren't exactly 'manly', but that doesnt _exactly_ make him gay, right.

"I'll talk to her later about that," I tell him.

He looked at me, and I think he's about to explode and confetti fall everywhere.

"BUT IT'S TRUE! Most girls do think I'm gay! Victoria was the only one who understood me," he screamed, mainly at me, but also at the world.

I slap him, while tears stream down my face.

"You don't think I do. I may not be pretty, and graceful, but I think I understand you more than some prissy brat!" I screamed.

I stand, and before I ran, I say to him, "And I have feelings too."

I run off, leaving my most beloved Misto alone, for a change.

I run so far that I see Hazel, so I stop and hide behind a bush.

Hazel looked ready to die.

She looked at Mungo.

"Mungojerrie, that is the most UNFORGIVABLE LIE YOU HAVE EVER TOLD ME!"she screams at him, while running off.

I run after her, but I think I hear Mungo say, "But it's true."

I continue running, but she's too fast.

I have to take a break, or my legs might fall off.

I see Violaunte running, but not crying or anything like that, but smiling.

I look far behind her and see why.

Munkustrap is the one chasing.

Vio has _always_ had a crush on him.

It had broken poor Violaunte's heart when Munkustrap an Demeter started dating.

It had been her birthday present today that Munkustrap broke up with her.

He never really liked her.

He has always loved Vio.

It was easy to see.

I start walking again.

I look around too see our sister, Aquavera, who had just recently escaped the spoons, with Coricopat.

I don't know how it happend, but they were dating.

I continue running.

I see Roselna, the queen Hazel brought back from her dare, with her mate Tumblebrutus.

She was the only one of us with a mate.

She was one of the lucky romantics.

I was a helpless ones.

A helpless romantic.

I continue, walking this time, through the streets.

Until I find who I wanted to find this whole day.

"Hello Victoria," I mutter.

Then I claw at her face.

The second I stop, I tell her, "You're a bitch for breaking up with Misto. And for cheating on him."

Then I walk off, satisfaction guaranteed.

* * *

I ran.

"You'll never catch me Munky!"I scream at him.

He looks at me funny and stops.

I decide it's best to stop to.

"Since when do you call me Munky," he asked.

I knew I had just made a big mistake.

Munky was Demeter's nickname for him.

"Munkustrap, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice I called you that," I strated crying, thinking of how hurt he must be, "Forgive me!"

He ran over to me and hugged me from behind.

"I'll always forgive you." was all he needed to say.

I was very tired.

He looked up at the sky.

Up, in big letters, was this message:

_Happy Birthday Tantamiri,_

_Love, Mistoffelees!!!_

I was falling asleep, even though I felt his lips on top of my head.

"Happy Birthday, Violaunte," he told me.


	8. The Kitnap

*Violaunte's P.O.V.*

I woke up to find that neither me nor Munky made it back to the Junkyard.

Munky was still asleep.

I suddenly hear him mutter, "I love you, Vio."

I practically froze in shock.

And I ran away from my sleeping prince.

Sleeping prince????

Where did that come from?

I did NOT just think that, did I?

I mean, I had always had a bit of a crush on him.

WHY WAS HE A FLIPPIN' PRINCE IN MY HEAD!!??

I hope my sisters are having better luck than me.

* * *

*Tantamiri's P.O.V.*

I ran into the junkyard, hoping to see Misto so I can yell at him again.

Or so he can apologize.

I find a group of people, including Misto, in the center of the junkyard.

I didn't wanrt them to know I was there, so I hid.

I could hear them screaming.

"Tanta is missing! I think that matters just as much as Hazel, right!"

That must be Misto.

I've never heard him angry.

Or screaming.

"Look, oll Oi'm tryin to say is HOIZEL IS MISSIN! And Oi know Tanta is, but HOIZEL MEANS THA WORLD TA ME!"

I got out of hiding and ran over to Misto.

"Oh! You do care!" I said, as I clung to his arm.

Misto looks at me, and says, "Tanta!"

He kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat!"

He kissed my cheek.

He whipsered in my ear, "I love you, Tantamiri. You mean the world to me. Vicky was......nothing. Jemima wasn't either. Nor was any other girl."

He kissed my lips.

Then, everything blacked out.

* * *

*Macavity's P.O.V.*

I waited for Sarafina's reply.

I looked down at the note.

_Dear Mac,_

_The kids have escaped._

_I have been searching for them for months, maybe even a year._

_I fear that they mave have gone to the junkyard!_

_If so, remove them at once!_

_-Sarafina!_

Then, I looked at my reply.

_Dear Sarafina,_

_Since when do you boss me around._

_I believe I hired you to take care of the kits._

_Reply soon._

_I will check to see if they are there._

_-Mac_

And I decided to finally check to see if the kits were there.

* * *

*Hazelthorn' P.O.V.*

I decided that Mungo wasn't lying.

Maybe he did really love me.

I started heading back to the junkyard.

When I got there, I ran to find Mungo.

"Macavity!"

I tried to hide from the evil tom, but he caught me from behind.

Then next thing I know I'm in a sack, with a gag in my mouth.

This has been a productive day.

Then, he drops the bag, and I pass out.


	9. The Freakout

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

A scream in the distance.

The sound of things being flung.

The weight of soemthing on my side.

"OUCH!!" I screamed.

I look to my side, and see Tantamiri.

"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! NO COOL!" I scream.

I notice she was crying.

"Tanta?" I say.

"He.....he......he......he," Tanta is muttering something.

Misto must've hurt her again.

I swear one more time and he'll be sorry.

"He what?" I ask.

* * *

"He.....he......he......he," Tanta muttered for the one billionth time.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" I scream, when suddenly, something is thrown at my.

Tantamiri muters something I can't hear, before falling to the ground.

I look at what was thrown at me.

"Vio?"

"Yep!" she says, quite happy to see us.

"WHAT SORT OF CONSPIRACY IS THIS??? THROW YOURSELF AT HAZEL DAY!!!! NOT MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY!" I scream, mainly at the sleeping Tanta.

I look at Vio, who never was once scared by anyone but Sarafina in her life, shaking in a little ball on the ground.

Then I look around at my surroundings.

The room was quant, with a hammock bed, four windows, and fuzzy carpeting.

Wait just a minute!

WINDOWS!

I run to one of the windows, only to find that it is barred.

The next window electrocuted me.

And it hurt.

The next window was locked, so I tried to brake it open.

It didn't work.

I walk to the next window, to find that it was broken.

YES!

EASY STREET!

* * *

*Roselna's P.O.V.*

I wonder, WHERE IS EVERYONE!

First, Hazel runs off last night.

Then, Tanta is kitnapped.

Then, no one can find Vio.

Everyone is freaking out!

Mungo rounded up a group of toms to try to find them.

I ask if I could go, but he turned me down.

Apparently it was way to dangerous.

He rounded up, Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Coricopat, even TUGGER!

I just hopw they are safe.

Aqua is woried sick about Coricopat.

Where is she anyway?

I look over to see a red blob grab her and run off.

"MACAVITY!" I scream, but to no avail.

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

After hours of silently thinking of a way to escape from a three story window without dying, I hear a scream.

Just as I turn around, I see Aqua, being thrown at me.

Great!

I screamed the second her claws hit my skin, and clawed her arm.

"HAZEL! Oh, I didn't know it was you. I'm so, so very sorry," she says, like a rabid squirrel who wants cookies.

"I'm fine," I tell her and go back to thinking.

I can break open the window, but that would make too much noise, and not everyone would get out.

Once I try to ask Tanta, my closest sister, to think with me, the door slams open and we see our captor.

"Hello girls," he says, as slimy as possible.

I whipser to Tanta," Please, hold me back."

"LEMME AT HIM! LEMME SEE HIS UGLY FACE DICED INTO A MILLION BITS!"

Vio slaps me, so I silence my screams.

"Girls, now that is no way to treat your father," he says.

* * *

*Mistoffelees P.O.V.*

I seriously think Mungo is lost.

Well, I think that, until we see Macavtiy's lair in front of us.

"So," Mungo says," Who's comin in wit me."

"Me," I manage to squek.

I hear a chorus of 'No's and "Not me's.

Then Munkustrap," I'll go."

Mungo looks at me," Take, us in Misto."

And with a poof, we're in Macavity's lair.

The inside.

* * *

*Roselna's P.O.V.*

I see Tugger walking through the opening.

"THANK HEAVENS!" I SCREAM.

He looks at me funny.

"GO TELL CORICOPAT THAT MACAVITY TOOK AQUA!!!! NOW!!"I scream in his face.

He runs out of the gate.

Great.

Everyone is gone.

Hey!

Shouldn't Tumble be over here comforting me?

He should, shouldn't he.

"TUMBLE!!!" I scream. and he come galloping over.

"What, I'm kinda busy helping Jenny," he says.

"CALM ME DOWN!" I scream, while tears finally flows from my eyes to the ground.

"Shh. Shh. Shh," he tells me.

I feel happy already.

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

"Your lying," I scream at the big fluffball.

Then, when he was gonna talk to me, I hear Mungo scream," CHARGE!!"


	10. The Forgotten Two

**Author's Note: **I might start to make Deleted Scenes to Hazelthorn's Story. Very strange, but, what the heck. PM me or leave a comment if you like that idea. Sorry that my chapter is short, and took soo long. I promise a HUGE next chapter. Anyway, read ahead. Come on! You know you've been waiting for this. Oh, and please review. I feel as though evryone hates this story. If you love it, review. If you like it, review. If you hate it, Pm me about it. Thanks.

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

I looked over, to see Mungo, Misto, and Munkustrap bolting through the door.

"Mungo?" I asked, still not believing what I'm saw.

I looks at me, and screams, "Hazel!"

He ran over to me, and gave me the biggest bear hug ever, and kissed me on the forhead.

I looked up at him, when, from the corner of my eye, I saw Tantamiri looking very shocked.

"Misto?" she asked.

Misto looked at her with complete admiration in his eyes.

"Tanta! I've found you," he screamed, running to give her a kiss on the forhead.

Then, the same happened to Vio.

"Munku?" she asked.

"Vio!" he exclaimed, and then I heard him mutter, "Likin' the new nickname."

Aqua looked quite sad as she muttered, "Aqua!"

It was only then that we noticed Macavity, saying,"Macavity! Now that we all know each other's names, WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!"

I looked at him, saying,"Well, you kitnapped me, Vio, Tanta, and Aqua, so-"

Macavity cut me off, by leaning over and slapping me.

I fell to the ground, as Mungo rushes to my side, fast as Roadrunner.

"I know _that, _you wretched queen!"

I looked up to see three things.

Number One: Macavity looked quite bored and angry at the same time, and it looks funny.

Number Two: Mungo looked ready to kill him.

Number Three: Misto was mouthing the word, 'Now.'

At that same moment, all three boys attacked Macavity.

I looked at Tanta, who looked too scared to fight.

I looked at Aqua, who is crying slightly.

I then looked at Vio, who mouths, 'You thinkin' what I'm thinkin.'

I just shrug, and then we both attacked Macavity with gusto.

All, I can remeber now, was that claws hit me from behind, and, just as I felt like I was being dragged back, I saw all purple, as the world darkened into nothingness.

* * *

*Violaunte's P.O.V.*

I wake up, scratches and all, to feel Munkustrap carry me out.

I look around.

I see everyone else awake and walking, except for Mungo and Hazel.

Hmmmmm.

They must've ran ahead of us.

Yeah, that's what they did.

I know my sister, and she would _soooooo _do that.

I jump out of Munkustrap's strong arms, and start running.

Munku looked at me like I'd lost my mind or something.

I just look back, behind me, then I screamed,"Come on! We have to hurry if we wanna catch up with Hazel and Mungo."

Suddently, all of their faces turn white.

"Oh my goodness!" Misto screamed.

I looked back at them, quite confused.

'What?" I asked.

"How could we have forgotten the freakin' tiger-tabby tom and his flippin' crush!"


	11. The Major FreakingOut yet!

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

_Run._

_That's all you need to do._

_Run._

_Escape._

_Faster._

"Faster!" I screamed at Mungo, who was running slightly ahead of me.

"Oi'm tryin' Hazel, truely Oi am," He scramed back.

_Just run._

_Ha!_

_I bet we're already save._

Almost as if Mungo was reading my mind, he said, "Come on, Hazel. No place iz safe here."

I looked at him, suddently getting ticked off at him.

"I don't need a knight! I'm no damsel! I CAN CARE FOR MYSELF!"

I couldn't believe I had screamed at him.

_Wait, I've always yelled at him, so why do I suddently feel all of this guilt._

_Oh, no!_

_No!_

_No!_

_NOOOOOO!_

*Violaunte's P.O.V.*

I was dumbstruck.

"How could you forget _my sister_!!" I screamed.

"And _you_!" I screamed, pointing at Tanta," How could you just _let them???"_

Tanta looked at me, and them started out crying.

Misto glared at me, something he never, let me repeat _NEVER_ did.

"Now!" he screamed at me, "Look what you did!"

Munku suddently flashed in front of Misto, and pushed him back.

"I'm sure you'd be reacting the same if _your _sister and her friend were just left at Macavity's on accident," he told him, in a very angry tone.

I was sincerely scared.

I'd never seen him like this.

I looked up to see Aqua screaming, "Alright! Break it up! Break it up, loverboys," while pulling them apart.

* * *

*Roselna's P.O.V.*

_Where are they????_

_They need to be here, NOW!!!!_

"Ba-ka-kowwwww!!!" I cried.

"Oh, Everlating Cat," I heard Tumble say, "She's gone raving mad."

I had just started saying a new word.

Ba-ka-kow.

It fit me right now.

Suddently, I felt a big hug from behind me.

I look up to see Aqua, hugging me so hard, I might've died.

"A-Aqua!!!!!!" I screamed.

Aqua looked sad.

"What's wrong, Aqua?" I asked, "You know we tell each other everything."

_Me, and Aqua have been friends, almost sisters, since the day we met._

_We even tried becoming blood realtives by pricking fingers and bleeding into each other._

"We-We LEFT HAZEL!!!" Aqua screamed.

"Anyone else?" I ask, worried.

"That strange tom she hangs around, who she has a crush-and whoops, I'm not a-sposed to tell you that," she said, rather hurriedly, either that or she had had some catnip.

"Mungo?" I ask, now slightly less worried.

He was the reason me and Hazel weren't as close as we were before.

"Yep! That dude!"

Well, Aqua seems quite the cheer-mister-mister-cheerer.

I guess I'm Burger- Mister- Mister- Burger.

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

"So......Wanna go eat some pie?" I ask, trying to be as random as she always is.

She looks up, and says, "YEAH!!! I WANT ME SOME PIE!!!!!!"

* * *

*Coricopat's P.O.V.*

Where the hell is Aqua??

I've looked _everywhere.  
_

Then I remebered what Tugger told me.

She was most-probably at Macavity's lair.

But, I had checked.

She wasn't.

As usual, I try to keep my calm, but there are SO MANY DAMN THINGS OUT TO GET ME!!!!

Ugh, maybe I'll just head home.

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

"Uh-oh," I heard Mungo mutter.

I looked over at him.

"What?" I ask him, trying to sound chipper, but failing.

"The door won't open on this side!" he screamed.

Suddenly, panic took over.

"Uhm, Mungo? I may need some help with this or I may be STUCK IN HERE FOREVER!!!!" I screamed, and I noticed from the other side of the door, that Mungo was smirking.

"Oi thought ya sayed ya diden need no knoiught." he said, still smirking.

"I don't!" I scream, "But I may need a joker."

He starts helping me as soon as I stopped blushing.

"Mungo? Were you joking when you said you loved me?" I asked.

He looks at me, ans says, "Of course."

* * *

We got out, and ran as fast as we could.

_Why doesn't he like me._

_I'm not pretty, yes, that's for sure._

_I'm not shy._

_I'm me!_

As soon as we got to the junkyard, I saw a blob running towards me.

"Ha-aa-a-aa-aaazel-l-l-l-l!" Tantamiri screamed.

Suddently, I felt soo tired.

When everyone blacked out, I was happy.

_No more unforgiving, cruel world._

_Or, at least, until I wake up._


	12. Needles and Poison!

**Author's Note: **WARNING!!! WARNING!!!! RANDOMLY CUTE FRIEND MOMENT BETWEEN THE TWO MOST UNLIKELY PEOPLE!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while, but I was trying to write some more of my one of my other stories, Paparazzi. I have nothing so far................................................CRUD!!!

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

_"How would you know???" he asked._

_"I wouldn't," I said, then looking up at him, muttered,"You would."_

_He ran backwards, and then bolted foreward, claws unsheathed._

I woke up, gasping for air.

It had been weeks since the Macavity insident, and yet I was still having nightmares.

Tantamiri woke up, apparently becoming a light sleeper by the hour.

"Hazel," she asked, as she does each time I awaken, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I lie.

Vio walks in, apparently having already been awake.

"You have a visitor," Vio said, acting like a nurse, "And he is quite anxious to see you."

My eyes widen.

No, I can't see anyone yet.

"Don't," I say, but it was too late, the visitor was walking in.

Oh, god, here he comes.

I don't want to have to ask him what I have to.

As I thought, Mungo burst through the door, and ran to my side.

"Oih meh Evalastin' Cat, Hazel, you can give meh a hart attack." he whispered in my ear, obviously worried for how I was doing.

And he should be!

I've been inside for the past couple of days, only coming out to hunt.

"Go," I said, somewhat dazed, "Now!"

He steps back, hurt, and walk out.

Tanta looked at me like I was insane.

"Hazelthorn Jellicle!!! Who gave you the right to tell him off?" she asked, but I never responded.

I got up and left.

Once I got far enough away from the santuary, I looked up at the sky, sceaming as I fell to my knees.

I could hear my sisters screaming for me, but I could care less.

I could see a figure come from behind a tree, but the rain I had just noticed blurred out his figure.

_His!_

How can I tell that it's a boy?

Oh, because no other girl is that short.

There is only one spot to fill that height.

That strange height...............................

"Hello," he said, then waited a moment, apparatnly, before realizing that it was me, "Hazel!"

I look up at him, while screaming, so that I can guaartee that I can be heard during the rain, "Tugger is that way, Gaywad!!!!"

I heard a sigh.

"Hazel, " he said, "I'm not looking for Tugger."

"Actually," he asked, " I wonder wondering................Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said, but sensing something was fishy, and it wasn't the tuna he had, if he had tuna, added,"You want something, don't you?"

"Actually, " he said, "Yes, I...........................I need some help."

"Mistoooooooo," I blurted out, dragging out the 'o.'

"Please?" Misto asked.

He gave me a huge hug, after I nodded approval.

* * *

I was headed home from helping Misto, when I got stopped.

"Teazer?" I asked," What are you doing 'round here?"

All she was able to say was, "Mungo..." before passing out.

I set off for Mungo's at top speed.

* * *

*Misto's P.O.V.*

I walked over to Tantamiri, my dearest friend.

My ear twitched as she looked at me, tears in her eye.

"Tanta?" I asked.

"Where......where...........where......is she," she muttered, before a large object grabbed her by her torso and carried her off.

"Mistoooo!" She screamed.

"Tanta! I'm coming! Wait!" I screamed, while racing to catch up to her,"I love you!"

Well, this didn't turn out just as Hazel said it might, but I'm feeling pretty confident that after I save my friend, I'll get that moment.

* * *

*Violaunte's P.O.V.*

I was walking by Munkus, tears in my eyes as he was rubbing my back, trying to calm me.

I saw the figure coming at me, but I could care less.

I felt it grab me, and suddently, I cared.

It had grabbed me by the waist.

It carried me into the darkness, while saying, "Meeeeeeet Needles!"

* * *

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

I ran towards Mungo's at top speed.

Well, I was gunna go there anyways.

Just not today.

Or this week.

Or month.

Year?

No!

When I got there, Mungo was sitting on the front porch.

The special sparkle that shined down from the heavens was gone from his eye.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out, on the other side of town." I said, looking at his eyes.

Still no sparkle.

"Why were you out there?" He asked, his tone very angry.

Suddently, tears stung my eyes.

He reminded me of.....................of....................a mother.

"Stop trying to be my mom, you dirty rotten thief. You belong in hell, WITH THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!!"

I ran, not knowing which direction, leaving Mungo to his thoughts, screaming along the way.

It reminded me of someone....................


	13. What?

**A/N- Ok, so this is set in the future. Just a bit. Ok, if you need explainin' 'bout what has happend, don't wait one second! PM ME!!! And WARNING!!!! This chapter has mentioned rape, the 'f' word, and a sad Hazel.**

*Hazel's P.O.V.*

I needed to stop crying.

_Just because Mungo hasn't been here in weeks, maybe three months, doesn't mean he's dead._

I sat up in my bed, now living in my own den.

No one knew about my crush on Mungo; I'd never told anyone.

Not even my sisters.

"No! Hazel! Pull yourself together!" I screamed to imaginary, weak Hazel.

Then, I realized something.

_I needed someone to talk to._

I walked out of my den, thinking of who I should talk to.

_Vio?_

_No._

_Tanta?_

_No!_

_Rosie?_

_No way!_

_Aqua?_

_Heck no!_

"Oh! What's the use?" I cried, "I don't have anyone to talk to."

"I'll talk to you." I heard a queen reply.

I look up to see an unexpected guest.

_Demeter?_

"Why should I tell you?"

She sighed.

"I'm the only one who'll listen."

'"Good enough!"

* * *

And, so I start from the beginning of my story.

* * *

At the end of it, Demeter looked shocked.

"Wait! You mentioned a queen named Sarafina?" she almost asked.

"Yes! And dear Everlasting that you've never met her! She tried to feed us meat from another cat!"

And she was lucky for only that reason.

She looked at me.

"Did this Sarafina have a weird loving of any toms, that soon afterwards dissapeared?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Mungo?"

"Explain to me every detail about Sarafina!"

"Why?"

"So, that, if I see her, I can beat her up for you."

"Ok! She was a persion. White fur, long! Meanacing green eyes. Big Silver Spoon. A son named Ripper. You've seen Rocky Horror Picture Show, right?" she nodded, "Well, she was a Columbia. Always had business with this tom she called Mac."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Oh, you would hate her. She hated the Jellicles."

I shivered, remembering her.

"Hazel....... How many siblings do you have?" Dem asked.

"Ok, so there's me, Aqua, Tanta, Vio, and our dear, missed brother, Fuck. I miss Fuck" I sighed, remembering our protective, older brother.

Demeter looked shocked.

"Hazel..... I think I know who your parents are."

"I know ho my daddy is. And I'll tell you, but only if you swear to never tell another soul."

"I won't"

"Ok," I said, muttering these last words, "Macavity is my dad."

Demeter looked, once again, shocked.

"Hazel.....I think I'm your mother.." she said.

"What?"

* * *

*Victoria's P.O.V.*

Locked.

That's what I was.

Locked in a room, being raped by a tom who was being forced to rape me.

Apparently, Macavity wanted more Hechmen, so he kitnapped me, and forced Mungo, each day, to rape me until I got pregnant.

I feel kind of sorry for him.

He told me all of his secrets.

_He likes Hazel._

I'd never really taken a liking to Hazel, but he had seemed to.

_He loved her._

_And it was going to be sad for her to watch me have his kits._

_Gosh, I'm a bitch._

I waited for Mungo to come back, but he never did.

Instead, Macavity came in with a pregnancy test I'd taken earlier.

When I saw a little, pink plus sign, my eyes started to water up.

_No!_

"You're free to go." Macavity said, eyes glaring at me.

I ran out, outraged that, out of all of the queens, he chose me to be raped.

_Whoopee!_

Tears flowed from my eyes as I ran back, eager to tell the Junkyard what had happend.

Tantomile and Coricopat were waiting at the gate.

"We saw all. We told them all." They chorused.

Later, when I found out what they told, I was shocked.

_They didn't know the half of it!_

_All they knew was that I was pregnant._

_And Mungo was the father._


	14. No!

*Hazelthorn's P.O.V.*

_Victoria?_

The name ran threw my head like that white rabbit on his way to a very important date, or the young girl chasing him, or the police in chrge of the theif of a crime, or Mungo-

_Mungo?_

Tears started to fall from my eyes, likes rain from clouds, or life from my body.

I've been on a hunger-strike, and refused to play with friends.

Or hand out?

Or even see?

I don't think I could handle it.

I sat down, bawling my eyes out, thinking of him.

I heard pawsteps behind me.

"Go away!" I screamed, not wanting to see anyone.

"I'm just here to help," cried the one tom I wanted to see.

"Pounce!" I screamed, and pounced him.

"Hey! You seem chipper," he said, smiling up at me.

Suddenly, he twirled me over, so that he was on top of me.

"Ha!" he screamed,"Pinned ya down!"

We giggled for a moment, until Pounce noticed my face.

"Hazel?" he asked.

"Nevermind," he said, before I could answer, "Here, let me help you wipe off your tears."

He began to lick my face, getting the tears off.

He licked downward, until he did the unexpected.

_He kissed me!_

_Oh! Bast!_

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_Why am I kissing back?_

_Oh, Bast!_

_I can't love two toms._

_Well, at least one won't go get Victoria pregnant after being gone for three months._

We kissed for about another two minutes, sweetly and softly.

Then, he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I've never been happier," I lied, but he did make me feel happier than I ever felt.

He grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go back and show off our new, uhm, eh, _thing _for each other." he suggested.

I giggled, ""K"

And we tumbled down the side of the hill we were on, tumbling over each other, feeling like kittens.

When we reached the bottom of the hill, I saw someone I never wanted to see.

_Not when I just became happy._

Mungojerrie, sighing, said, "'Azel, Oi need ta talk ta yous."

I walked with him, nodding assurance that I was fine to Pounce.

He took me past the hills, over a bridge, and sat me down by a river.

He sat down next to me, obviously waiting for me to speak.

"So," I said, coldly, "How's _Victoria_?"

He looked down.

"Shi's quite goo', thanken' you."

I glared down at my feet, feeling numb for some reason.

"When are the _kits _due?"

"Soon. I thank(think) a day oh(or) two."

I looked at him, and noticed something.

_He was smiling!_

"So, what now, for you? Become daddy-kins and leave all your friends behind to stay with the white bi (she was about ro say bitch)-queen. Betray us all! Well, you can think twice about betraying me, beacause you're not! I no longer care about you! You're digusting!"

I had to use all of my strength, after saying that, not to start sobbing.

"'Azel! 'Ow could ya say dat 'bout meh? Oi thought we was friends, me 'n' yous!" he said.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about me anymore. You've got a queen to care for! You can't go worring about me!" I screamed.

"Goodbye! And good ridence!" I screeched, running off into a forest.

I stopped, when I knew I was alone, I cried the hardest I'd even cried before.

_He'll forget we were friends, and go on with his life, without having to worry about me getting into trouble._

_

* * *

_

I ran back towards the Junkyard, trying to smile.

Pounce was waiting for me.

It made me smile to see him there.

Until he noticed my tear-stained face.

"Hazel! What has he done to you? I'll kill him!" he told me.

"No. It's no use," I said, nuzzling Pounce in the neck, causing him to purr.

We stood there, and I bet he thought I was as happy as before.

But, I wasn't.

_I felt so much worse._


End file.
